Demon of Doom
The Demon of Doom (literally meaning "Demon of Destruction") is the evolved form of the Doom Guardian, created by the Great Tree, by reanalyzing the battle data from the Straw Hat Pirates. It is the final boss of One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2: Awakening of a Hero. Appearance Unlike the Doom Guardian’s more bulky body build, the Demon of Doom has a rather slender, but still muscular appearance. It is as tall as the Doom Guardian and possesses seemly normal body proportions, except for its long arms, large hands, and big feet with two toes. Nearly its entire body is made up of red, blue and purple veins, with the red and blue veins appearing where the muscles are, and the purple veins appearing at its joints. The only parts of its body that is not made of veins, is it left shoulder, which is partly unraveled and reveals a purple energy orb, and its pale abdomen, which has several smaller veins running over it. Over its whole body it has several small fragments of the Doom Guardian’s body attached to it. Its head is completely black with black smoke emitting from it, and has no visible neck. Its black face only reveals two glowing, purple eyes. Personality Despite its drastic change in appearance, the Demon of Doom still displays the same personal traits it had as the Doom Guardian; emotionless, insentient and follows the orders of the Great Tree without question, acting like nothing more than a robot, controlled by it. Abilities and Powers Due to its evolution, the Demon of Doom receives an increase in all of its physical attributes; its physical strength has improved greatly, allowing it to deal more damage to its opponents than before, and its speed has increased to superhuman levels, allowing it to move in a manner similar to Soru. The Demon of Doom’s movements has also been improved vastly, allowing it to perform several acrobatic feats, hand-to-hand combats and fighting styles, and to practically assume any like kind of physical position. It has also become more resilient to the Straw Hat Pirates’ attacks. Though it is not clearly shown, it is safe to assume that the Demon of Doom still has its earlier form’s ability to control and manipulate an unknown form of energy. Following its transformation, its energy has become much darker and denser. It can give of dark and/or intense energy waves and constantly emits a dark aura. Much like its One Piece: Unlimited Adventure counterpart, the Evil Master Beast, the Demon of Doom can copy the techniques and fighting styles of its opponents and the people they have met before handed, and execute them flawlessly, should it be Devil Fruit powers, special skills or weapon arsenals. This is done by having the Great Tree analyze and copy the data she had collected on its opponents, and supposedly implant it into the Demon of Doom. Like its previous form, the Demon of Doom can restore itself to perfect health after a defeat, no matter its injuries, thus allowing it to keep fighting indefinitely. In fact, even after having been attacked by all of the Straw Hat Pirates, and being physically decimated, it was able to restore itself in matter of seconds. The Demon of Doom is also able to quickly create perfect copies of all kinds of weapons seemly from thin air itself, and make these weapons disappear as well, allowing it to quickly perform techniques that would require weapons. The Demon of Doom’s fighting style involves trapping its opponents within its quick combo attacks, and then assault them with refined and powerful techniques that have long range and can deal massive damage. This makes it difficult to attack the Demon of Doom head-on without being caught in a combo. Weapons The Demon of Doom is shown using several kinds of weapons and displays great mastery with all off them. All of the weapons it has used so far are copies it has created itself of the weapons belonging to the Straw Hat Pirates and the numerous people they have met earlier on their journey. These weapons and their original owners include: *Roronoa Zoro's Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui *Dracule Mihawk's Yoru *Arlong's Kiribachi *Nami's Clima-Tact *Usopp's Arsenal *Don Krieg's firearms *Brook's shikomizue Attacks *'Longé & Poitrine & Collier Shoot': An attack copied from Sanji. This is actually three of Sanji’s attacks, executed as one attack and in following succession: ** |Ronju|literally meaning "Loin"}}: A sweeping kick, usually performed from the back targeting the opponent's back, very useful for sending an opponent flying in preparation for another kick. ** |Powatorīnu|literally meaning "Breast/Chest"}}: A stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest. Can also be used in a series of kick. ** シュート|Korie Shūto|literally meaning "Neck Shoot"}}: The Demon of Doom jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. * : An attack copied from Roronoa Zoro. A three-way simultaneous slashing attack. The Demon of Doom crosses its two swords across its chest and places the blade in its mouth horizontally behind them. The Demon of Doom then approaches the target (usually at high speed) and cuts through by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cut from either the left or right, depending on which side of its mouth it positioned the sword's main blade at. For this attack the Demon of Doom copies and creates Zoro’s Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui. * : An attack copied from Monkey D. Luffy. The Demon of Doom stretches both its arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking its opponent with both instantaneously with a double open palm strike with both hands, that frequently sends the recipient(s) flying off the other direction. * Shoot Phase: The Demon of Doom points its left shoulder at its target and fires a series of copied attacks in following succession: ** : An attack copied from Usopp. The Demon of Doom shoots four, highly explosive pellets filled with gunpowder, at high speeds with smoke tails which converge together and hit a target. The arcs the four shots make resemble the horns of an Atlas Beetle. For this attack, the Demon of Doom copies and creates materials from Usopp's Arsenal. ** : An attack copied from Nami. The Demon of Doom puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" of the Clima-Tact together like an X and fires it spinning, towards its opponent. When the X hits, the hot and cold airs collide and create a massive wind that blows its opponent away. The X will return to the Demon of Doom like a boomerang. For this attack, the Demon of Doom copies and creates Nami’s Clima-Tact. ** |Burikku Batto|literally meaning "Fragment Bats"}}: An attack copied from Gecko Moria. The Demon of Doom fires a myriad of balls made of shadows. These balls then turn into a swarm of bats that can attack an opponent. ** : An attack borrowed from Rob Lucci. The Demon of Doom creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird. This Rankyaku has a much wider range, greater attack power, and is capable of cleaving steel. The cut also seems more focused, instead of flickering and jagged like a normal Rankyaku. ** : An attack copied from Don Krieg. Stakes that the Demon of Doom fires out of his shoulder in a machine gun-like fashion, that are capable of skewering wood and flesh. For this attack, the Demon of Doom copies and creates projectiles from Don Krieg’s weapon arsenal. * Weapon Phase: The Demon of Doom dashes towards the opponent and performs a series of attacks in following succession: ** ・ボンナバン|Gabotto Bonnaban|literally meaning "Gavotte: Leap Forward"}}: An attack copied from Brook. A sword thrusting technique in which the user propels itself forward in order to strike an opponent. For this attack, the Demon of Doom copies and creates Brook’s shikomizue. ** An unnamed attack copied from Arlong, the Demon of Doom grabs a sword and performs two vertical slashes across the opponent, dealing heavy damage. For this attack, the Demon of Doom copies and creates Arlong’s Kiribachi. ** : An attack copied from Dracule Mihawk. The Demon of Doom attacks with its sword at great speed. This technique seems to be more powerful than a normal slash of the sword as it emits some kind of cutting air (but not enough to cover great distances). For this attack, the Demon of Doom copies and creates Dracule Mihawk’s Yoru. *'Rampage of Power': The Demon of Doom’s special attack. The Demon of Doom trembles with dark energy and unleashes a series of attacks in following succession: ** |Dezāto Supāda|literally translated as "Treasured Sword of Desert"}}: An attack copied from Crocodile. The Demon of Doom forms its right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. This attack can also generate a static surge that will run with the blade. ** |Eru Tōru|literally translated as "Judgment of God"}}: An attack copied from Enel. The Demon of Doom focuses a large cluster of electricity above its target, and then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, deep frying said unlucky target. ** |Aisu Eiji}}: An attack copied from Aokiji. The Demon of Doom places its hand to the ground and instantly freezes an entire huge area turning it into a cold, frozen wasteland for one week. Not only does it freezes the area, but turns anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. It is undetermined how long the targets of this version would remain frozen. Theoretically, if used near the ocean or another large area of water, it can, like Aokiji, when placing its hand in the water, instantly freeze it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid and the actual extent of the ice could stretch for miles and last for over a week. ** An unnamed attack made of two copied attacks. The Demon of Doom, simultaneously creates a miniature version of the , an attack copied from Portgas D. Ace, in its right hand, and an equally sized orb of darkness, an attack copied from Marshall D. Teach aka. Blackbeard, in its left hand. After creating them, the Demon of Doom throws them both out in front of itself and makes them collide with each other, with the opponent caught in between, thus creating a smaller version of the explosion that happened during the final clash between Portgas D. Ace and Blackbeard on Banaro Island. History As the Straw Hat Pirates returns to the Central Isle to have Gaburi re-merge with his other half, the Doom Guardian to save his life, they manage to seemly defeat the Doom Guardian, which was now controlled by the Great Tree, and it falls lifelessly to the ground. Unfortunately, the Doom Guardian was far from defeated. Realizing that the Doom Guardian's power could not match the Straw Hat Pirates', the Great Tree began reanalyzing the data she had gathered on the Straw Hat Pirates and made the Doom Guardian go through an evolution, similar to metamorphosis, transforming its body into something that could handle their attacks. Once this evolution was complete, the Demon of Doom emerges from the body of the Doom Guardian, re-energizes and ready to fight once more. Seeing the Doom Guardian’s increased power, Franky says that in order to match it, they would have to perform Tactics Fifteen, with a formation similar to Pirates Docking 6. By including Luffy and Brook they planned to form Pirates Docking 7: Perfect Big Emperor, but due to denial of participation from Nami and Robin, the Demon of Doom catches them off guard and easily breaks the formation and then resumes its fight with the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite its evolution, however, the Demon of Doom was still outmatch by the Straw Hat Pirates, and is defeated once more. Injured and physical decimated, the Demon of Doom began to restore itself again, but in that process, Gaburi interferes and enters the Demon of Doom, intending to reclaim his rogue half. For a while, the Demon of Doom stands still, but suddenly it awakes and tries to resume the fight again. But in the last possible second before striking Luffy, it freezes, and in a flash light, the Demon of Doom reverts back into Gaburi, thus ending its existence. Trivia *The Demon of Doom has copied attacks from all the same characters as the Evil Master Beast has. Site Navigation fr:Démon du Destin Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Cruise Characters